My Prince Charming
by Anime DoRkStEr
Summary: Neji and Sakura have been going out in secret for a while now. And the only people who know about this relationship are Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten. All seems well... but what is Tenten really thinking? Eventual NejiTen...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Prince Charming

**Summary:** Neji and Sakura have been going out in secret for a while now. And the only people who know about this relationship are Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten. All seems well... but what is Tenten _really _thinking? Eventually will become NejiTen...

**A/N: **Ummm... this story may seem very awkward since I don't have that high of imagination. I also apologize ahead of time if I take too long to update. xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto at all...

* * *

**Chapter One**

Tenten's POV

* * *

"_Pant... pant... pant... _Neji," I feebly said. "I'm hungry! Can we eat now?"

"Hn."

"Pretty please?"

Silence.

Growl.

Awkward silence.

"Five minutes," Neji replied harshly. How typical. Neji never really was one for breaks and food.

_Oh well... that's my Neji! _I quickly flashed him a small smile as to show my appreciation for his pity.

Wiping off the beads of sweat that inhabited my forehead, I walked to a nearby tree and took out my lunch that I had bought from a store the other day. I sat down on one of the roots of a tree as I watch Neji doing whatever the hell he's doing.

Deactivating his Bykugan, Neji started picking up the mass heap of random weapons that surrounded him. We've been training since four this morning and he still hasn't broken a sweat. Sometimes, I would wonder dumbly if his body was covered with anti-perspirant deodorant-- I mean, c'mon! Who, in the normal human and shinobi world, would not break into those icky bacteria-filled body sweat after **seven straight hours** of training?

_HAH! Get real Tenten... we're talking about the Hyuuga prodigy here. He's anything, **but **normal._

I snickered to myself as I started conceptualizing what it would be like to have Neji be normal.

Hearing me giggle, Neji glowered in my direction, as if I had gone mad. Feeling the intense gaze on me, I looked up from my food and smiled innocently as I braced myself in the face of danger. Ignoring my childish ways, he walked in my direction, sat down next to me, and started meditating... _as always._

As I finished my penultimate bite of dim sum, I noticed a smile gracing over his lips. Curious, I leaned in closer toward the prodigy's face, that is, until I notice a bundle of pink heading into the clearing.

_So that's why he's smiling. Sakura is here. Good damn. Prepare for mushy goos-goos and unwanted gaas-gaas._

Rolling my eyes, I heaved out a sigh as I watch the younger kunoichi approach my teammate. I guess Neji is going to give me more than five minutes to rest, seeing that his _girlfriend _is here.

HAH! Neji is so hypocritical sometimes-- I remember a time when he lectured me non-stop to not fall in love when he began to notice that I was becoming the "number one beauty of Konoha". At least, that's how Lee likes to put it.

**

* * *

**

...Flashback...

_It was getting pretty late when Neji, a tall teenage boy with long silky dark brown hair and lavender-milky eyes, decided to walk his only female teammate home from a long day of hard-core training. Well, more like he **demanded** that he would accompany her home._

_Waving good-bye to their sensei and their other teammate, they started their walk home. Along the way, they walked pass a bar, where the girl received many whistles and hollers from men of all ages that took upon the sight of her._

_And who can blame them? Tenten, standing five foot five, was looking pretty decent for someone who has been training all her life. Beautiful brown hair, bundled up in two perfect buns, and hazel-honey eyes went beautifully with her porcelain skin as with her lean and toned body. Mind you, her body wasn't flawless, with little scars here and there, with additional bruises and grass stains, but that only turned the men on some more._

_"Hey baby! Wanna get a drink?"_

_"Don't listen to him! Come with me. We'll have some fun!"_

_"Psh. If you want fun, come to me, hot stuff!"_

_Neji stopped perambulating for a brief moment and_ _glared at all who dared make recognition of her and the bar got silent pretty quickly. _

_Tenten silently gave all the men the credit of being smart enough to not mess with a Hyuuga. Especially if that Hyuuga went by the name of Neji._

_Grunting his approval, he smirked and continued his "mission" of walking his teammate home._

_Upon reaching the door to Tenten's apartment, Neji grabbed hold on her shoulder and quickly turned her around so that they would come face-to-face._

_"Tenten, don't let emotions get the best of you. It makes you weak. Especially love. Love gets in your train of thought and you could be dead in a matter of seconds. For example, look at Haruno. Look how weak she is... all because of that Uchiha."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got 'ya. I won't flirt, date, or fall in love, so that you won't feel ashamed by my 'girliness'. I guess I should take down that hidden shrine I have of you behind my closet huh?" She replied sarcastically._

_Frowning slightly, he shot back, "Tenten. I'm warning you. Don't make any mistakes that could put anybody's life in danger."_

_"Whatever."_

**...End Flashback...**

**

* * *

**

Looking back now, I'm getting mad that he even _dared_ to tell me what to do when he himself got caught up with his own emotions.

_Damn you, Hyuuga. Always thinking that you know everything. Then, WHAM! You did exactly what you told me not to do. I seriously hate you sometimes._

"Hello there, Neji-kun. Are you done training yet?" Sakura asked happily, as she kneeled down to be at head-level with her "_Neji-Weji_"… or whatever nickname she gave him.

Instead of responding, he leaned in and kissed her slightly, earning both of them a blush to their faces.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and walked across the clearing, not wanting to be within their "love zone".

Ok, I might not show it well, but I really am happy for the two. SWEAR ON MY LIFE!

…Ok well, to be honest, I think Sakura should go back to idolizing her precious "Sasuke-kun". It sickens me to see Sakura all over Neji. I know it's selfish to admit, but sometimes, I just want Neji all to myself. I can't even explain the pain and anger I feel whenever I see the two together. I wouldn't call it jealousy...

I mean, c'mon! Who would be jealous of Sakura? She's weak, she whines, she cries non-stop... ARGH! Who am I kidding? Sakura is perfect! I mean, she's got the body of a love goddess, non-human strength, quick wit, an excellent memory, great chakra control, and I hate to admit, but I really do envy those sparkling jade eyes of hers.

_Sakura is exactly the type of girl Neji would want in a mate... I mean... girlfriend._

Suspiring out another long sigh, I couldn't help, but feel sad when I see the two lovebirds together.

_It's like I'm in love with Neji, or something. Maybe I'm just upset that he found someone else to confide in. _Shaking the thought out of my mind, I laughed quietly to myself for even thinking that I would like someone like Neji.

...Not that anything wrong with him! I mean, he's actually kinda sweet when he wants to be and sometimes, I would catch myself gazing at his cut--

"Ohayo Tenten!"

Startled, I jerked my head back as I heard my name being called, setting my eyes upon a waving Sakura and a contented Neji. I guess I spaced out for a while, but I quickly recovered as I smiled and waved back.

"Ohayo Sakura-san."

"No need to be formal, Tenten. I mean, you don't call Neji, _Neji-san_, do you?"

I felt my face getting a little warm when she said "Neji-san", but I forced the blush down and slowly nodded.

"I guess you're right. Well Neji, seeing that Sakura is here, I'm gonna go home and re-sharpen my weapons. Have fun you two!"

Nodding his head, Neji smiled very slightly, as if to say a silent "thank you" for leaving the two alone. I can't really blame him either. He and Sakura have been dating for a couple of months now, but since he's from such a noble clan and her from only a middle-class family, the Hyuugas wouldn't accept those two together. Thus, they have to date in secret. The only people who really know about these two are Hinata-sama and Sasuke.

As for me, I found out by accident, when I walked in on the two cuddling when I came to the clearing to train some more. It was so priceless, since I got to see the stoic human-ice Neji blush like a hot tomato.

Lee and Gai-sensei came close to finding out themselves, but me being such a good friend, I quickly came up with a lie and told them that I saw a giant green squirrel in a forest all across the village. Being as gullible as they are, they ran off, screaming things like, "POWER OF YOUTH!" and "SQUIRRELS ARE THE WAY TO LIVE!"

But of course, dating in secret also means that they don't really get to spend much time together. I feel sorry for the two. These kinds of relationships will never last... not that I would know.

Sakura started protesting about me leaving so soon, but Neji kept her entertained by tickling her and kissing her lightly on the lips and cheeks.

He is such a jerk sometimes, already acting as if I didn't exist. Growling slightly, I put away my finished lunch and started to collect my over-used weapons.

Upon hearing Sakura's giggle, I just sprinted out of the clearing. I think I left some of my weapons behind, but right now, I could care less about them.

_Geez, I can't take it anymore! All that kissing and giggling. I think I'm gonna puke from an overdose of Neji-and-Sakura love fest._

Huffing and puffing, I skidded down to a brisk walk as I felt my two hair buns come undone. Sighing to myself, I quickly walked past civilians and stores, not wanting to run into anyone I know.

But luck may have it, Fate was not on my side and She decided that instead of running into people I know, I deserve the torture of running into all these couples that were mingling with one another. I must not be getting enough sleep, or something because I started hallucinating and Neji's and Sakura's faces kept replacing the couples' faces.

But that really got me wondering-- why **am** I so angry when I see those two together? I absolutely refuse to believe that I like Neji. I mean, he's my best friend, my teammate, my comrade, my… my…

"…Secret love…" I whispered out.

It finally dawned on me. I really **do** like Neji. I was just too stubborn to admit it.

_Damn it!_

Just to make matters worse, I showed my vulnerable side for all of Konoha to see and started crying as I slowly continued my lonely walk home. Some kunoichi I am...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wow... to be honest, I kinda liked how this turned out... except for the crappy ending. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **My Prince Charming

**Summery:** Neji and Sakura have been going out in secret for a while now. And everything was going great until Tenten realized that she was in love with a taken man. What should she do now? And what is Hinata up to?

**A/N: **Woo! Finally, I have enough imagination to create a second chapter. xD Also, I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story so far. Your encouragement and support is deeply appreciated.

Oh! I forgot to mention this before, but I decided to have the characters be around 14-15 years of age, so yeah…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto at all…

**Subnote: **Different Italics

_Italics_ – Inner-most Thoughts

'_Italics'_ - 'inner Sakura'

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sakura's POV

* * *

I don't know how long Neji has been tickling me, but as soon as I started giggling, I sensed Tenten's chakra dissipating so quickly and abruptly that anyone would've thought that she was getting chased down by a bunch of hunter-nins.

Pushing Neji away slightly, I scanned the clearing for any sign of the older girl, but unfortunately, all I saw were some of her weapons scattered along the ground that she must've left behind.

"Hmph. I can't believe Tenten left her weapons here. Some shinobi she is, leaving her crap here and there for other people to clean up," Neji mumbled. It sometimes amazes me on how harsh and cruel he can be, especially to his own teammates.

"Neji, that's mean," I shot back, along with a small glare. For a quick second, I could tell that Neji was a little taken aback by my comment, but he quickly regained his composure and stared right back at me, with no emotions evident on his face, as if to show that he can put up a challenge too.

Alright, so it doesn't surprise me **that** much that he's normally a cold person. I mean, Sasuke was mostly the same way, but I didn't think anything of it back then. I admit that I _was_ utterly obsessed and oh so "in love" to the point where anything he did, I would just follow along blindly.

_Sasuke…_

Man… what is wrong with me? My heart aches so much whenever I think of him. I always find myself daydreaming about these weird fantasies with him and I.

One in particular is set about this time of the year, when the dazzling sun wasn't being so darn hot and the light summer breeze played with the bubblegum-pink cherry blossom pedals. Then outta nowhere, Sasuke would pop up and ask me to go take a walk with him, which of course, in the real world, will never happen.

In my daydream, I would get so excited and agreed immediately to his request. When we reached the clearing where we first trained as Team 7 with Kaka-sensei and Naruto, he asked me to dump Neji for good and be _his _girlfriend instead. From there on, it gets all fuzzy—until later in the daydream; instead of Neji, who I usually always meet up with after training; it was Sasuke, who would always take me out on walks for ice cream and dango.

And I'll be lying if I said I didn't want this daydream to become true. In fact, at night, when I see a shooting star fly across the diamond-filled sky, I would wish with all my might that _that_ daydream, in particular, **would** happen…

_ARGH! What am I doing? I'm with Neji now! I can't be thinking about hooking up with some other guy when I'm already with someone. Sheesh! Some girlfriend I am. Breathe, Sakura, breathe…_

'_Damn straight! No more moping over that lame-ass Uchiha! Forget him! YEAH, YOU GO GIRL!'_

Hmmm…

Now that I think about it, the thing that surprises me most about my daydream isn't the fact that Sasuke is so willing to be with me… it's the fact that Neji _happily_ accepted the break-up and immediately found some other person to be with… and guess who **that **person was?

Yeah… I thought the same thing. I mean, who would've thought that it'd be that tomboy, who doesn't even care about boys and her own appearances? Neji and Tenten… Tenten and Neji…

Hate to say it, but I gotta admit—it's got a nice ring to it.

Snarling at the fact that they **may** just make a better couple, I hastily ran over to Neji's side, pulled him down to my height somewhat, and quickly captured his lips with my very own.

It took him awhile to respond, but he soon kissed me back with just as much intensity and passion.

_Passion? Doubt that. More like… power of jealousy overcoming the power of reason and thought._

'_So what? Show your man that you're a way better woman than that bitch he has as his sparring partner! HELL YEAH!'_

As the kiss got more intense, I slowly crept my arms up his torso and around his neck, leaning myself against his body, as to show that I really **do **care for him and that he's all that I want and desire. Along my back, I could feel Neji's strong and coarse hands hold onto to my slim body as he pushed me up against a tree. Crawling his hands from my back, he now held both my hands against the bark of the tree just above my head, as he trailed kisses from my lips down to my neck.

_WHOA! Since when was Neji this good of a kisser? Oh gosh… this is going way too fast._

'_You know you love the feeling of being kissed, girl! Just pretend it's Sasuke doing this. Imagine what'll happen if this continues! OH HELL YEAH!'_

Just as things were getting hot and heavy, Neji unexpectedly jumped several meters away, leaving me breathless and gasping for air at the side of the tree. Neji saw this and smirked, looking perfectly normal and breathing just fine.

How the hell did he breathe when his mouth was too... well... busy?

_'It's called a nose... Must I explain its purposes too?'_

"YOSH! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I SHALL BEAT YOU, NEJI! I CHALLENGE YO--"

Just great; the one person who just **had **to disrupt something crucial between me and my boy toy...Did I just say 'boy toy'? Wow... what is up with me nowadays?

"SAKURA-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ALONE WITH NEJI? AHH! YOU MUST'VE HAVE FINALLY REALIZED THAT MY LOVE FOR YOU IS TRUE AND HAVE COME TO BE WHISKED AWAY BY YOUR PRINCE CHARMING!"

Sweatdrop.

"Umm… no Lee. I was here to ask Neji where Tenten went. You see, I need her opinion about something," I quickly lied. From across the clearing, I could clearly see Neji's murderous face form a smirk, as if acknowledging the fact that I came up with a perfect lie within a mere two seconds.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Thanks Neji. Bye Lee!"

"FAREWELL MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! I SHALL SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS TONIGHT!"

Laughing politely, I waved good-bye as I turned my back from the two boys, sensing a dangerous chakra forming from behind me. I just hope Neji won't put Lee in the hospital for too many days. Poor guy doesn't deserve this much bullying-- it's not his fault that he's unaware of my status.

_Where off to next? _

Thinking of something to do, I heaved out a small sigh, as my thoughts drifted back to that kiss. Wow… that kiss… was just something else. Where in the world did Neji learn how to kiss like that?

_What if Neji is actually a closet pervert and he learned those techniques from hentai and 'Icha Icha Paradise' that he hid under his bed and closet?_

Now that'll be scary. What'll be even scarier is if Neji had learned all these stuff from Hiashi. Shuddering at the thought, I walked by Ino's flower shop, which seemed to be full of costumers at the moment. Guess she'll be too busy to hang out right now. Letting out another sigh, I walked past her shop and quickly glanced over to Ichiraku and sure enough, Naruto was there, eating his heart out and stuffing his face with sodium-filled ramen that he claims to be the "best food in the whole wide world"!

_Might as well go see Tenten and see what she's up to._

/Meanwhile…/

* * *

Lee's POV

* * *

YOSH! Today **will **be the day that I'll beat Neji! I'm even more confident of my glorious victory when Tenten agreed that today would be the day that I'll beat my longest rival. Although she did warn me that I should just sneak up on him to guarantee my win, I'm just too excited to stay quiet. Plus, it wouldn't be a fair fight.

"YOSH! LET'S FIGHT NEJ—"

**BAM!**

**POW!**

**WHAM!**

Ow… my… head…

_I see... I see... squirrels..._

Blackout.

* * *

Neji's POV

* * *

_Dreaming of my girlfriend, are you? Hn. Think again, Lee._

Looking around for any sign of my beauty, I'm quite surprised to see that she left without me noticing. Damn. When did Sakura leave?

...Oh right... she must've left when I was too preoccupied on deciding how to torture that squirrel-obsessed freak and seeing which would pleasure me more.

Hn. I better get Lee to the hospital before Gai-sensei questions me.

In the words of Shikamaru... _how troublesome_...

* * *

Tenten's POV

* * *

Ahhh... I'm finally home at last! No more Neji to fuss about, no more Sakura to be jealous of, no more Neji to care after, no more couples to torture me, no more Neji to love. _Yes, life is good._

Heh... you know, convincing yourself that you're truly happy and at ease is way harder than most people think. But I try; I mean... it's better to laugh and smile through life than to mope around and become emo, right? Right.

As I finished kicking off my shoes, I quietly sneaked through the empty apartment home and plopped myself onto the brown comforter couch that I've had for at least 8 years. Looking around, I finally noticed that pretty much everything that I owned is old. I can't really afford new stuff everyday, like normal teenagers, seeing that I live alone since I was at the age of 6, so I don't get that much money to spend. But it's all good. At least I didn't grow up being someone who's materialistic. --cough--

_What am I suppose to do now? Man this is **so** boring. C'mon Tenten! Think! What do you usually do around this time?_

Trying to answer my own question, I glanced over at my digital clock on my right and saw that it was only twelve in the afternoon. If Neji were still sane and single, I would still be out there in the clearing, training my butt off, so that he'll get the training that he needs for the perfection of his bloodline.

_Neji..._

Man... just **thinking** about him is like a kunai piercing through my very own heart. It gives me **that** much pain. Ugh, this totally sucks! Out of all the guys in the shinobi world, why did I have to fall for that one? Why couldn't it be Gaara of the Sand, or Shikamaru... or even Sasuke! Why the jerk who I've known for half my life?

DAMMIT!

Out of frustration, I punched a large hole through the nearest wall that was within my reach.

Oh man. What's the landlady gonna say when she sees this? ARGH... more labor work for me to do. _What joy!_

"Damn Tenten, you're losin' it. Cool it, girl. Just count to ten, count to ten..." I mediated softly as I took deep breaths to cool down from my sudden outburst.

_Well... might as well go out to the stores to look for fixing equipment, since I got nothing else better to do._

Reluctantly, I forced myself up from the comfortable couch and lazily walked over to the front door, where I put on the same shoes that I've just kicked off just a few minutes ago.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see a slightly small, timid girl, who I recognized as Neji's younger cousin, Hinata, standing at my doorstep, looking as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"T-Tenten-san. Y-You s-startled me. I was j-just about to knock on the d-door," Hinata stuttered out.

It's a shame that she has no self-confidence in herself. Her voice is so cute, yet she hides it under all those... well... stutters.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry there, Hinata. Didn't mean to startle you. I'm just... not in a good mood lately," I replied, as I closed my door behind me, hoping that she didn't see the giant hole in my wall.

"I-I see..."

As I looked down at Hinata, I started to notice that her eyes started looking from one end to the other, making it seem like she **really** wanted to say something, but just didn't have the courage to do so; and her sudden body movements strongly supported my theory.

Hey! Neji ain't the only one that can read people's body language.

"What is it, Hinata?"

Startled by my sudden demand, Hinata blushed a deep scarlet before replying, "W-well... I don't kn-know how to say this b-but..."

"...But?..."

"B-but..."

"BUT?"

In normal circumstances, I usually have tons of patience and I wouldn't have force the question out of sweet little Hinata, but I really need to get going to fix my wall.

"...W-well... D-do you... D-do you like... Neji-nii-san?"

Out of all the questions to ask... why _that_ one?

"W-well... d-do you?" Looking more confident now, Hinata looked at me straight in the eye, knowing that I will most likely tell her sooner or later, under the pressure of the Byakugan eyes.

"I... I..."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the both of them, someone was listening in to their conversation right now. And let's just say they're not too happy with what's going on.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooo... good cliffhanger no? x3

Hmmm... after rereading over this, I noticed I made the characters really different. Sowwie 'bout that. xD And I also apologize for the constant bad language. I just have to make it seem intense, so that you guys will stay interested. LoL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **My Prince Charming

**Summery: **Neji and Sakura have been going out in secret for a while now. And everything was going great until it finally dawned on Tenten that she was in love with Neji. And what's this? Sakura and Neji had their first fight? And just who is this mystery person that listened into their conversation?

**A/N: **Alright, third chapter, DONE! xD Well anyways, I would like to say that I have received more reviews than I thought I was gonna be getting and thank you for all those who actually took the time and effort to review a story like mine. I really appreciate it; I really do. And also thank you for all your advices about how I write. I'll make sure to fix my ways so that everyone will enjoy my story in the long run.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Neji's POV

* * *

Walking through Konoha with Lee is the worst torture any man of nobility can have. Especially when you're someone with my ruthless and cold reputation, having to drag, --ehem-- I mean, _carry_ around a person that shouts the most unpredictable things at the top of his lungs for the whole world to hear, even when he's been knocked out cold.

"I HAVE SQUIRRELS UNDERWEAR! HEAR THEM RAWR!"

Even without my Byakugan eyes activated, I could already tell that half of the Konoha village were enjoying themselves with this chaotic scene and I just _know_ for a fact that a large number of them were also laughing and pointing in my and Lee's direction.

Trying my hardest to not kill Lee for the embarrassment of his words and actions, I could only glare at many unlucky innocent passerbys as I continued my miserable walk to the hospital, dragging along the body of my idiotic "rival".

_Hn. Maybe if I'm persuasive enough, the Godaime will agree to give him a brain that's actually functioning normally and possibly cure those deformed eyes and eyebrows of his._

In fact, let's just kill him for the fun of it; you know, to put Lee out of his misery.

Wait, no… that wouldn't be such a good idea after all because then, whom will Gai-sensei train with?

There's no way **I **will become his new training buddy, let alone, allow Tenten to train with him, since she is, after all, **my** sparring partner _and_ training equal. Or… close to equal.

And I'm not _implying_ that Gai is a bad sensei either-- he's just… too special… for my tastes.

"MILK TASTES GOOD WITH KETCHUP AND ROTTEN SOCKS!"

Frowning, I decided to ignore Lee's "shout attacks" as I quietly reminded myself that our –Sakura's and mine-- five-month anniversary was coming up soon and I instantly began to think up of gifts that would satisfy my lovely pink-haired angel. That is, until my thoughts were, once again, interrupted by Lee.

"NEJI GOT ME PREGNANT LAST NIGHT!"

Laughter heard in background.

Eyebrow twitch.

How I wish I could kill Lee right now. No, not just kill, but to kill, then bring back to life, then to kill again. Yes, that would satisfy me somewhat.

Smirking, I continued walking past villagers and small shops as I purposely allowed rocks and pointy twigs to hit and ram into Lee's head as he was being dragged along the rocky road.

…Too bad I learned the hard way that rocks and twigs have bad influence on Lee's sudden outbursts.

"IT'S RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE! AHHHHHHHH!"

More laughs.

Glare.

_That… was not even funny. _

As I quickened my pace, the hospital, where the Godaime and my beloved worked at, finally came into view. Hastily, I just threw Lee through the front entrance, not caring whether he broke a window, lost an arm, or slammed against the wall. It's the nurses' responsibility now, not mine.

Good riddance. If it weren't for Tenten, I would've gone mad ages ago. 

…Tenten…

Wow… for some odd preposterous reason, the thought of Tenten made me feel… happy, somehow. In fact, whenever I sensed her presence, I felt more at ease and less tense than when she was not around. I wonder why I never noticed it before? Hmm… I wonder what Tenten is doing right now? 

Looking up at the bright sun, I predicted that it must be around noontime, and knowing Tenten, she must be around her apartment, always restless and active. I bet she's furious at me for cutting training short.

_Well, might as well ask her to spar again, _I suggested to myself as I smirked at the thought of an angry Tenten.

Making a 180-degree turn, I slowly made my way towards Tenten's apartment.

Although I could still see the amusement and humor flaming in the local villagers' eyes, they stayed quiet, knowing that I will mercilessly use my Hakke Rokujyu Yonshou on them, now that I don't have Lee to take care of. And I congratulate them on that smart move.

_Looks like I still have that effect on them_.

Another smirk played on my face as I continued perambulating through Konoha, with my pride and reputation still intact.

As I passed Team 7's old training grounds, I noticed Sakura, with her back facing me.

_She looks so beautiful and vulnerable, the way she's hiding behind that tree, ogling her eyes like that._

Wait a minute; something's not right. Why would she be… _ogling_… at something?

Instead of using the Byakugan, I decided to sneak up behind her instead. As I came up behind her, I finally realized what she's been looking at. And what I saw did **not** make me happy one bit.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

Wow… he looks so se--

"Sakura."

When I heard my name being called, it felt like the world just ended.

_Oh. Shit._

I know that voice _anywhere_-- and boy, did I sense the venom in his voice. Turning around as inertly as I could, I cowardly looked up and faced the person who spoke my name. Man, this could get ugly…

"H-hai, Neji?"

How could I have been so stupid to get caught by Neji? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…

"What… is the meaning of this?"

All the anger, jealousy, and betrayal that he tried so hard to conceal were easily portrayed in his narrowed lilac eyes. His face was as pale as ever and the tension in the air was so thick that a knife could've cut through it.

_Oh boy… he must be **really** mad._

'_Ehh… he's not worth it! Don't forget that you still got that sexyyyyyyyy Sasuke! w00t!'_

"Look, Neji… I can explain--"

"Oh, you can explain, can you? Well then, please explain, my _lovely_ Sakura."

I winced at the sneering sound of his cold mocking voice, as I continued to look up at his angry face, with so much hatred visible in his eyes. To make things worse, I could feel the sharp sting in my nose as the hot tears threatened to spill from my eyes at any given moment.

"Please explain how you deceivingly played me, making it seem as though you loved me, when really, you're still obsessed over that Uchiha bastard over there. What? Am I not good enough for your royalty and high status of narcissism? Is that it, _princess_?"

Wow. Those words really hurt. I did not expect that out of Neji at all. I also did not expect that his words would affect me so.

"B-b-but…"

"But what?" He snapped back.

"W-why are you making **me **look like the b-bad guy, huh?"

His eyes narrowed down even more when I questioned that. "Oh? And what is **that** suppose to mean? Are you trying to say that I should blame that tree over there for your lack of compassion and common sense instead?"

"N-n-no! T-that's not what I meant!" I cried out.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. His words were like daggers freshly out of the oven, still hot and burning, ready to diminish everything in its path. I could feel the tears gracefully sliding down my puffy cheeks as I desperately tried to explain to my boyfriend that I wasn't still in love with Sasuke.

But what **is** there to explain? I got caught red-handed. What is there left to do? I lowered my head in shame, not wanting to face him anymore.

"Well? Care to explain what I saw?"

"I-I…"

Why can't I talk to him? 

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Haruno."

My head instinctively snapped up when he said my last name. It's been quite awhile since the last time he addressed me as 'Haruno'. That just shows that this conversation was not going well and it's probably gonna end in disastrous results.

"B-but! I really am! I-It's just… I still love Sasuke! And I admit that I used you… but… it was because… I thought that us together would make him jealous! B-but it didn't work like I intended to, so I thought that, if I just stayed with you, maybe I'd… just end up falling in love with you instead… B-but…"

That was as far as I could manage to say. I ended up sobbing my eyes out as my knees buckled and my body helplessly hit the ground with a soft _thump_.

I can't face him anymore. I just… can't… 

Silence.

"P-please say something…" I pleaded.

More silence.

"You're fucked up, Haruno. It's over."

And with those words, he stomped away, leaving me to cry alone, with all this guilt and misery clouding my mind.

* * *

Neji's POV

* * *

_I still love Sasuke! And I admit that I used you… but… it was because… I thought that us together would make him jealous!_

DAMMIT! No matter what I do; no matter how hard I try not to think about it, those words keep echoing through my head, like the annoying buzz of the bloodthirsty mosquito.

The pain in my heart hurts so much it's unbearable.

So… **this** is what people try so hard to find-- love? BAH! The world will be so much better without it!

_FORGET THIS! I need to blow off some steam! I NEED TENTEN!_

/Meanwhile…/

* * *

Mystery Person's POV

* * *

"I…I…"

_C'mon now. We ain't got all day here._

Heh… who would've thought that the Hyuuga heiress would be this… daring? Well, she's got some nerve, betraying Sakura like this!

Forehead girl is soooooooooo **not** gonna like this. No soirée.

"T-Tenten-san?"

Looking on from my hiding spot, I could see Tenten fidgeting with the hem of her old pink Chinese shirt, trying to think of what to say. And then there's the little weasel, who's trying to act all high and superior, so that she can get the information that she needs.

ARGH! Forget what Tenten's gonna say. I hafta tell Sakura right now! 

With that thought in mind, I quickly dashed from the area and ran to find Sakura.

* * *

Tenten's POV

* * *

"T-Tenten-san?"

Looking anywhere, but at Hinata herself, I started to play with the hem of my shirt as I tried to think up of any good reasonable explanation for my uneasiness. Who would've thought that the shyest and sweetest person you could ever meet could manage to throw off your guard like that?

_Man… what are you going to say Tenten? Think, think, THINK! …Wait… something's not right…_

Instinctively, I reached back into the weapon pouch near my right hip and pulled out a kunai as I finally realized that there must've been someone else who was here, watching us. Something in the back in my head was telling me that a certain blonde was probably on her daily duty of listening into and spreading gossip. Too bad I realized this too late—I was hoping to use my new kunai-throwing technique on a new dummy.

Hold on. Now, I'm sensing another chakra --an angry one at that-- coming toward us at full speed.

"Umm… Hinata? Let's talk about this later. I think Neji's on his way here and from the running speed, I'm assuming that he's not in a good mood right now."

Widening her eyes slightly, she timidly nodded her head to show that she understood.

As if right on cue, Neji jumped down from the apartment roof and landed right next to Hinata, looking out of breath, as if he just ran a ten-day marathon non-stop. But the thing that made me do a double take was that Neji actually looked **hurt**.

I guess Hinata was caught off guard too, as she asked quietly, "N-Neji-nii-san? W-what's wrong?"

Hearing his name being called, he shyly looked at Hinata and shook his head, as if he was reassuring that everything was okie, when rhetorically, things were not. Turning his head towards my direction, he looked at me with his cold, menacing eyes and silently demanded, "Spar. NOW!"

Before I could even grasp what was fully happening, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me from my front doorstep with a sudden jolt, as he dragged me toward our training grounds. Looking back down, I barely managed to catch a glimpse of Hinata's distraught face before neighbors' roofs and the ground itself covered her face from my view.

"WAIT! NEJI!" I cried out. This is so unexpected. What the hell happened to him?

_And where's Sakura?_

Before I could possibly think of any explanations, our feet soon touched the training grounds and it literally felt as if the world came crashing down. One minute, I'm in the air, getting a headache about what the hell made Neji so shaken up; the next, I'm on the ground, struggling to keep up with Neji's continuous attacks that I barely had enough time to dodge his punches and kicks.

"NEJI! WHA--"

But before I could even finish my question, he used his Hakke Rokujyu Yonshou on me as I felt myself flying through the air, immeasurable pain surging throughout my body. I finally landed against the side of the same tree where I ate my dim sum earlier that day, too numb to feel any more pain.

_What the--? What is his **problem**?_

Too tired to actually function properly, I laid there motionlessly, waiting for Neji to scold me about how weak I've become. But the most unexpected happened-- instead of criticizing about how I give up too soon; he pulled me up and hugged me so tightly that I could hardly breathe. I began to feel his hot breath at the crook of my neck and his strong arms wrapping around me, which caused me to blush at his sudden show of affection. I knew it was wrong-- plus, we could get into so much trouble if Sakura caught us like this-- but right now, I could care less about the future.

"Neji…? What's… the matter?"

Instead of an answer, I felt his shoulders begin to shake uncontrollably as I felt his tears on my very own shoulders while he clung onto me with all his might. I couldn't help, but savor the moment as I returned the hug, while closing my eyes.

_This… is like a dream come true! You're in Heaven Tenten! True bliss! …ARGH! You can't be thinking things like this! STOP IT! You have more important things to do! At least give him some comfort!_

"There, there Neji. It's all right. I'm here, I'm here…" I softly whispered in his ear. "Now, tell your best friend, Tenten, what's wrong?"

Finally letting go of his bear hug, he looked at me with sorrowful eyes as he began explaining the misfortunes of what has happened.

And you know what totally ate me up? How I had to just sit there and do nothing, as I watched and listened to my loved one cry over a betrayal that he didn't even deserve. It broke my heart to even look at his sad face as his soft voice echoed in my ears as he desperately tried to explain what happened through his cries and hiccups. Hard to believe, I know, but I guess… Hyuugas are just as normal as any other human being when it comes to Love. It makes them into total wrecks.

"…But the thing is…" He softly continued. "I still… love_…_ her, Tenten. I love her so much."

Wow. That… was like a hard slap across the face. I have never, ever, ever, **ever** felt this much pain before. Physical pain I can take; mental pain I can handle; but physical, mental, AND emotional pain… that's a lot to take in.

As unbearable as it was, I kindly replied, "Alright. Let's go talk to her, Neji."

Hey. If I can't be his girlfriend, the next best thing I could be is his friend. And I'll make sure that I'll be the best friend he'll ever have, _foreve_r.

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! The chapter is complete-o! xD HAHAHA… yeah… this chapter didn't really turned out the way I wanted to (like…I didn't expect all this drama to emerge), but it's all good. LoL.

Hmmm… wonder how Tenten is gonna help her Prince Charming deal with his heartaches? And will she ever become his Cinderella? Find out in further chapters! x3

Btw, could anyone guess who the 'mystery person' was? I tried to make it un-obvious but… I think I failed. LoL. Oh well…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** My Prince Charming

**Summery: **Neji and Sakura have been going out in secret for a while now. And everything was going great until Tenten's heart got broken when she found out she was in love with Neji himself. Just as things were starting to look her way when Neji and Sakura have "broken up", things totally went back downhill when Neji still claims he loves Sakura! What a girl to do?

**A/N: **Wow… fourth chapter down! Can you believe it! Because I can't… LoL. I really didn't think I'd be this fast at updating either. What I expected was for me to update like, every month or so. x9 HAHA.

Well, let's see-- my story is very… drama-ish… right now. I don't really like all this seriousness, but I guess it's too late to change it now. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto at all…

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sakura's POV

* * *

With eyes and cheeks still puffy and tearstains trailing down my face, I have yet to move a muscle since what has happened. I continued to numbly sit where I was, drowning in my own thoughts as Time continued His never-ending journey through life.

Bits and pieces of our first --and most likely, _only_-- argument flashed before my eyes at times least expected.

His bitter confrontation, my shock and surprise, his anger and hurt, my tears and confession; all those memories-- they kept replaying _over_ and _over_ in my head, like an old black and white film that refused to stop playing its content.

_How...? How is it that I became so selfish, thinking that I could possibly fall in love with someone… when I already gave my heart to someone else? How could I do this to Neji? He deserves so much more than this. _

'_What the hell are you talking about! It's Neji's own fault for being too naïve and trusting! I mean, HELLO! He should've **known** that you have and will **ALWAYS **love Sasuke! DAMN STRAIGHT!'_

Despite what I and my "other-self" were thinking, I felt as if I wasn't prepared enough to know that such misery, regret, and guilt existed all at once in the world-- because the life that **I** lived, was always full of lively colors and forever drama-free, with the exception of dangerous and life-threatening missions every now and then.

…But… that's not my life anymore. My life… my life is now a living Hell. Literally.

I have broken someone's heart, just like someone else has broken mine. I **knew** the pain of being rejected; of not being loved; yet I still made the hypocritical move of rejecting someone who has opened his whole heart and soul for me to explore.

I wish I could go back in time and fix every mistake that I have done.

_I'm so sorry, Neji. I cared for you, I really did. It's just… my feelings for you were not "romantic". _

Nevertheless, I should've never confessed that I liked you, even though I knew it was a flat-out lie. I should've never replied, yes, when you asked me out, when I really longed for someone else. I should've never shared my first kiss with you on that star-filled night, when my mind was really picturing _him_, the one person who I wanted to kiss the most... and that person was-- and still is…

"…Sasuke…" I quietly whispered to no one in particular.

"What?"

Alarmed by the out-of-nowhere response, I unwittingly turned my head and upper torso as I saw, standing right before me, my very own, Prince Charming.

* * *

**A/N: **AHH! I'm sowwie! I know, I know… REALLY, **REALLY** SHORT CHAPTER! T.T I'll update soon, I promise. And it'll be a long one! …Or, at least… longer than this chapter. LoL.

Btw, for all those who guessed that mystery person was Ino, who was silently eavesdropping on Hinata's and Tenten's conversation, then… DING DING DING! WE HAVE SOME WINNERS ON THE INTERNET! --balloons popping and those thingy-ma-jiggers flying through the air-- LoL. Yup, the person was Ino.

And just to make things clear, the person who Sakura was –ehem-- spying on, was indeed, Uchiha Sasuke. Just thought I'd say that, just in case some readers got confused with that. xD

Okie… I know I've been focusing my story mostly on Neji and Sakura lately, but I give you my oath that there **will** be more Neji and Tenten on the way! They just need to overcome some obstacles right now. After all, no long-lasting relationships were always perfect and drama-free! At least… I don't think so. LoL. x3

HAHA. I know… long Author's Note, but I still got more to say. xD I can't help it… -.-"

Okie… so I've been getting some reviews that are saying that Neji doesn't even deserve Tenten right now. LoL. So I was thinking… _should _this story be a NejTen at all? O.o LoL. Personally, I think it should, 'cuz you know… I just love that couple. LoL. But yeah. The **real** question that I'm hopin' you guys would answer though, is, should Sakura have a _happy ending_ with Sasuke, or should she be _single_? xD Plz tell me… I'd like to know your opinions! WOOHOO!

Okay… well, I'm done with my babble. Alright, c'yall next chapter! (Geez... who woulda thought that my Author's Note would be close to longer than the story itself? I'm so sowwie you guys...)


End file.
